1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pouring spouts that are configured to transfer the contents of a storage or transfer container to a receiving container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-venting pouring spout that can be selectively opened and closed, and, preferably, may be automatically opened upon insertion into the opening of the receiving container. The preferred embodiment is a selectively-openable, self-venting, child-resistant spout that provides smooth transfer of liquid materials from a non-vented filling container to a receiving container. The preferred embodiment minimizes or eliminates leaks and sideways flow and splash, and minimizes or eliminates the use of O-rings in the construction of the spout.
2. Background Information
Many products are stored in one container, but must be transferred to another container for use. An example of such a product is gasoline, which may be stored in a variety of differently-configured containers, but, in order to be used, is transferred to a refillable holding tank that is connected to an internal combustion engine. For instance, a typical homeowner who owns a lawnmower, snow blower, or other such device that is powered by a small gasoline engine would typically have a storage container filled with gasoline. In order to use any of these gasoline-powered devices, gasoline must be transferred from the storage container into the holding tank of the engine, which is located upon the device.
In the process of pouring gasoline or other material from one container into another, a variety of problems arise. One problem is that the size of the opening in the filling container may not be compatible with the size of the opening on the receiving container. As a result, the material being transferred may splash or flow over the outer portions of the container being filled. When this occurs, the spilled material is not only wasted but may also be toxic or otherwise dangerous or damaging to persons or things in the surrounding area. For example, spilled gasoline raises a variety of concerns of safety to both the environment and the individual. Spilled liquid gasoline may damage the surrounding environment, including soil, plants, and water, and the spilled gasoline also emits fumes that can be hazardous due to inhalation and increased risk of flammability.
In order to limit these effects, a variety of spouts and nozzles have been developed. However, these nozzles and spouts bring with them a variety of problems as well. One of the problems with many of these types of nozzles is their inability to allow for a smooth transfer of air into the filling container to replace the liquid that is leaving the container, thus forming a vacuum within the filling container. This vacuum restrains the liquid from exiting the filling container. When sufficient pressure is built up, however, the vacuum is broken and liquid will surge forward out of the filling container. The repetitive surging of air into, and the surging exit of liquid out of, the nozzle and filling container typically cause what may be called “chugging” or “gurgling” of the liquid. This chugging or gurgling makes difficult the filling of a receiving container to a desired level without spilling, because the quantity of material that will surge forward is unpredictable. Thus, this uneven liquid flow contributes to spillage and/or over filling of the container.
Another problem that exists in the prior art is that access to these filling containers may be obtained by small children, who may inhale the fumes or ingest the gasoline and suffer significant damaging effects.
Another problem that exists in the prior art is the use of O-rings as sealing systems, and, typically, the use of O-rings on moving valve elements. O-rings seal by simply overpowering the material that they are sealing against, and, as a result, O-rings place substantial static pressures upon, and may cause failure of, various pieces of the spout. Over time, the O-rings themselves, especially those provided on moving elements, may wear out or be degraded by the chemicals that they are trying to seal. As a result, replacements are needed in order to provide the proper and adequate sealing properties. Another problem with such devices is that they can be prohibitively expensive to manufacture and produce.
Therefore, what is needed is a pouring spout that can be selectively opened to allow the free, smooth flow of liquid from a filling container into a receiving container, and that can be selectively closed and sealed to prevent leakage, preferably with few or no O-ring seals. What is also needed is a spout that is detachable and storable in the filling container. What is also needed is a spout that provides the aforementioned features and also comprises a child-resistant locking device that remains consumer friendly and usable by adults of varied physical capabilities.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the preferred embodiments will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.